jalan-jalan
by magma maiden
Summary: siapa sangka, acara jalan-jalan sore mengantarkan seorang mathias menjadi sensasi internet { fem!indonesia }
Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. No profit gained from this story.

Dibuat untuk merayakan 65 tahun hubungan diplomatik Indonesia dan Denmark beberapa waktu lalu. Sudah dimuat di AO3.

* * *

.

.

Siapa sangka, acara jalan-jalan sore mengantarkan seorang Mathias menjadi sensasi internet.

Setibanya di tujuan setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat, sang personifikasi Denmark berniat melemaskan kaki dengan berkeliling Istana Negara. Personifikasi negara tujuan sendiri tidak terlihat saat bosnya menyambut sang ratu. Mungkin masih ada urusan entah di mana. Indonesia 'kan luas.

Atau, siapa tahu dia masih di rumah.

Mathias melenggang keluar dari kompleks Istana dan terus berjalan sampai rumah-rumah yang ia temui mengecil ukurannya dan halamannya menyempit. Pria itu mengasumsikan rumahnya pastilah tak jauh dari kediaman Pak Presiden. Bertandang barang sejenak akan menyenangkan.

Saat sedang mencari-cari rumah Nesia, matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil. Sebuah 'kereta' mini dengan tempat duduk mini berbentuk mobil-mobilan, lengkap dengan lagu nyaring membahana. Warna-warnanya sungguh mencolok mata. Beberapa anak berkerumun di sekitar, menanti gilirannya untuk duduk di salah satu mobil-mobilan yang berayun naik turun ditenagai oleh kayuhan seorang pria kurus berpeluh membanjir.

Tertarik, Mathias segera mendekat untuk menonton. Sontak anak-anak di sekelilingnya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Menyadari hal itu, ia segera menampilkan senyumannya yang paling ramah dan melambai pada mereka. Sayang ia tidak membawa kotak-kotak lego yang sudah disiapkannya; anak-anak ini pasti akan menyukainya. Mathias tidak memahami celoteh mereka, namun usahanya untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama lagu nyaring itu membuat para bocah mulai berani menyapanya.

"Empat sehaaat~ lima sempurna na na na na na~ hore!"

Peluh si pengayuh mengucur makin deras.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah taksi mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan, dan penumpangnya terburu-buru keluar. Kunciran rambutnya melambai liar bak ekor kuda yang berderap.

"Mathias! Astaga, kukira kamu hilang!"

Sapaan berbahasa Inggris itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian si pria pirang dari atas sadelnya. Mathias nyengir. "Hai Nesia! Kebetulan seka–"

"Gundulmu kebetulan!" seru Nesia kesal. "Kenapa malah sibuk main odong-odong? Aku panik tahu, kukira kamu tersasar entah di mana!"

"Aku cuma mencari rumahmu, Nesia," Mathias merespon kalem, kayuhannya tidak melambat. "Aku punya jam bebas sampai makan malam nanti."

"Bilang, dong, dari tadi!" Nesia tampak seperti mau menangis. "Tahu nggak, videomu mengayuh odong-odong sudah populer di internet."

"Hah?"

Mendadak merasa tak enak hati, Mathias turun dari sadel, tak lupa berterimakasih pada si pengayuh odong-odong. Anak-anak serentak mengeluarkan kekecewaan mereka dalam satu koor "yaaaaah" yang terpadu.

Nesia setengah menyeret Mathias menjauh dari kerumunan dan menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan hidung pria itu. Terpampanglah wajah dirinya sendiri, menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan kefasihan luar biasa ("potong bebek ang-sa! masak pakai kua-ci!"), duduk di sadel odong-odong menggantikan pengayuh aslinya. Video satu menit itu telah ditonton oleh seratus ribu orang hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam saja.

Sudah jelas sekarang bagaimana Nesia menemukannya. Ketika wanita itu sudah tampak lebih tenang, barulah Mathias berani berbicara. "Sekarang … apa kita mau menyusul rombongan? Er, di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Museum Wayang…" Nesia memanyunkan bibir. "Tapi kamu basah berkeringat begitu. Lebih baik kau berganti baju saja di rumahku. Nanti kita bergabung dengan rombongan saat jamuan makan malam."

"Maaf, ya Nesia. Habis benda itu– odong-odong, kelihatannya menarik."

Nesia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kuharap seseorang merekamkan pertunjukan Sukrasana untuk kita. Tapi," tambahnya dengan tajam, "besok pagi main bulutangkis denganku, oke?"

Mathias langsung mengiyakan tanpa berpikir. Entah apa dia sadar bahwa Nesia selalu bermain bulutangkis di halaman belakangnya, yang berarti peliharaannya bisa melintas seenak jidat.


End file.
